Problem: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{2y - 3}{3y + 5} = 10$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3y + 5$ $ 2y - 3 = 10(3y + 5) $ $2y - 3 = 30y + 50$ $-3 = 28y + 50$ $-53 = 28y$ $28y = -53$ $y = -\dfrac{53}{28}$